The Rise of the Kingdom
by Findarto Sirfalas
Summary: Voldemort's heir is none other than Harry Potter. Now, the only question is Will Harry be the saviour or the ruler ? Mild-Slash , Angst, Bastard!Lucius , AU!Lily and James , Good!Tom Riddle, and more
1. Default Chapter

The Rise of the Kingdom  
  
  
  
By: Findarto Sirfalas  
  
Chapter One: The last great day  
  
It was a strangely normal night on Number Four Privet Drive. Considering what had happened earlier that day it was a surprise that Harry Potter was able to sleep. There was no surprise to the unconscious Harry as the details of his last meeting with Voldemort came back to haunt him in his somewhat peaceful sleep. It was one of the best and worst days of Harry's life. It left one of Hogwart's and and the world's most powerful witches dead, and in doing so it seems purged the world of Lord Voldemort for good. Almost every witch or wizard believed Voldemort to be finally gone, Almost.  
  
Most of those who had the privilege or the mis-fortune of serving 'The Dark Lord' knew. Oh, they knew that it was only a matter of months' before the part of their master in Harry Potter would resurface. There was no way that Voldemort's plan could fail, he had taken every pre-caution. He had even known not to invite one Severus Snape to that particular meeting. Now, all there was to do was wait, wait until Harry took his rightful place as heir to one Tom Riddle. Took his place as the next ruler of the world. Meanwhile, The Death Eaters would send all kinds of 'gifts' to help prepare, and gain the favor of their new lord.  
  
The day of his seventeenth birthday, young Harry awoke with a start. Scratching his hair, which was still as wild as ever, He rolled out of bed. His eyes had just adjusted to his new 'Wizard Contacts', and he was enjoying the calmness of the morning. The morning was his favorite part of the day while staying with The Dursley's, Before he had to do any work. Harry had just started to enjoy the quietness when suddenly a few hundred black owls' all tried to fly through his window. Each delivering a package wrapped in all black, and then disappearing as quickly as it had came.  
  
Harry who was quite bewildered, just took to staring at all of these 'presents' for awhile. Finally gathering the courage to do something he opened the first present he saw. What fell out completely shocked him, a copy of 'So you want to learn the Dark Arts ?'. 'Who would send me this ?' thought Harry. After a few moments he took to opening another, and was shocked again to find 'Reinforcing your army'. 'This is definitely not from Dumbledore', Harry spoke to himself.  
  
Opening a few more, he noticed that they were all books related to The Dark Arts. He scourged around until he found a blank piece of parchment from one of the wrappers. "Aparecium!' he shouted whilst holding his wand at the paper. Harry was pleased to find he had done the spell correctly when a note appeared, it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you have received this you shall now that I, well the 'I' that I call Tom Riddle, Is gone.  
  
I have been defeated, in a way. Part of me still lives on of course, in you. I think you'll be pleased to find that your my only living heir. That's right, ME! Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort.  
  
How ? You may ask. You see, your mother's mother was not a muggle, she was in fact a squib. My only attempt at love was with her, and when she had Lily I was looking forward to guiding her. But, then one day Albus 'Fucking' Dumbledore came and just whisked her way. And then she fell in love with that James boy. I believe you know the rest from their, The reason you survived 'Avada Kadavra' was because I pulled the curse back towards me at the last minute. I had hoped I had come far along enough to be able to fake your deaths and raise you, but I failed. So now, you will have to rely on your own intuition to find your right path. You will be advised and taught by some of my most loyal Death Eaters, they should be arriving a few days after your seventeenth birthday.  
  
Make me proud.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
With a soft thud on his bed Harry dropped to his knees. He was the heir of Voldemort. The next Dark Lord. 'Well' he thought, 'At least I can get away from The Dursley's' before passing out into blissful unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For the people who told me to update regularly.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry woke up several minutes later, noticing he had left a letter unread Harry crawled to his bed and opened it. It read: Dear Mr. Potter, Since you are now of legal age, You are now entitled to your inheritance. Please let us know if you will want your old and new vaults mixed. We request your owl soon. Gringotts,  
  
Harry took a minute to re-read the letter, He then took out a quill and a piece of parchment from his trunk and jotted down a quick reply saying to leave them separate, send all his letters to the Leaky Cauldron, and he would be in tomorrow. Harry then sent a letter to Lucius Malfoy requesting he not give Severus Snape any further information, and to await further instruction.  
  
Suddenly an idea overtook Harry, He gathered all his belongings, Shrunk his trunk and sent it off with Hedwig to the Leaky Cauldron. Face plastered with a grin, Harry trudged downstairs wand in hand.  
  
As soon as Petunia Dursley saw him she launched into her daily berating of Harry. "Boy!" She shouted enraged at having to cook breakfast herself. "Why didn't you - " But she was stopped short and let out a strangled cry as she noticed his wand firmly in his hand. "Why Petunia, Did you forget I turned Seventeen today ?!" Harry chuckled, with an avenging undertone. "Well" Harry said, "Let me show you a little magic!" "PETRIFICUS TOTALES!" he screamed and watched his Aunt's body fal to the ground bound. 


End file.
